Cartham City
Cartham Castle Town, commonly known as the City of Cartham, is an urban settlement, located in the same fortress as the Royal Castle. It serves as the economical and cultural center of the realm, and is split into twenty one districts. It is the capital city and commercial center of Cartham. It is located at the mouth of the Uiscan River, where it opens into the Gate of the Goddess. Being a castle town, it is surrounded by a huge, seemingly impenetrable wall and can only be accessed through guarded gates and drawbridges, which are generally only open in the daytime. The main gate is guarded by an intimidating stone wall and bridge. Most of the buildings in the city are of medieval style, especially prominent are Tudor style houses. History Early history Cartham City was founded in the Era of Creation by Humans. Year 33 saw the beginning of construction on the Royal Castle. Originally, the city consisted only of the modern southern districts, and farmland covered the area from the castle to the city proper. First Ambersight siege The city was attacked by Tourmaline's forces in year 100, and was ruled by the AmbersightSnakevine ElfQueen for seven years. Tourmaline's reign ended abruptly when eleven year old Arthur Fischbach II killed her and inherited the throne. The city and kingdom as a whole began to prosper during the rule of Henry I and Henry II. A great number of fabulous structures were built during this time, though many would fall into abandonment and disrepair during the following Era of Decline. Nearly 180 years later, the city began to rebuild and flourish under the rule of Merek I, Merek II, and later, Earl II during the Era of Peace. The Deserter King However, this long-lived peace would not last forever, as Geoffrey Fischbach II deserted the throne in 820 and his illegitimate son Geoffrey Fischbach III inherited the throne. Cartham City's streets once again became rampant with crime and Illusions. When Geoffrey ordered the execution of the Ambersight King Lycidas, the execution failed before hundreds of onlookers. Lycidas returned years after being banished from the kingdom with an army of Trolls, Goblins, Ogres, and Giants. Cartham fell once again to the Ambersight Elves when Geoffrey III refused to fight, and crime rates soared to unprecedented heights. In 848, eight years after Lycidas took Cartham, Prince Frederick Fischbach II managed to slay Lycidas, though the act changed him immensely and he was assassinated a few years later. Cartham City celebrated unprecedented wealth and prosperity after the coronation of Geoffrey Fischbach IV. The arts, sciences, and humanities prospered. The kingdom and city expanded, and the infrastructure was improved. The streets of the city were lively and neighbors were overwhelmingly friendly, and there was enough wealth to go around. Queen Lorelei However, Queen Lorelei ousted Geoffrey IV in 897. The Cartham City Guard were replaced with gangs of Goblins, Ogres and Trolls. Crime once again soared, and all of the prosperity previously enjoyed by the Carthians disappeared. The residents of the city suffered the brunt of the kingdom's decline, and were constantly being tormented by the new guard. Queen Ceiridwen After Ulric Fischbach I killed Queen Lorelei, the Era of Goodness commenced, and there was an outpouring of charity. Spiritualism and worship of the Goddess became increasingly powerful. When Queen Ceiridwen ousted Edmund I in 976, he and many other Carthians waited for the Goddess to save them from her reign of terror rather than standing up for themselves. At any rate, the city of Cartham was heavily damaged by the Great Floods. Ceiridwen did not bother to rebuild after the first flood in 978. The crumbling infrastructure directly led to Ceiridwen's death during the second Great Flood, and allowed for Geoffrey Fischbach V to seize the throne and begin reconstruction. The 1060s marked a time of radical social change, most notably the repeal of the Interracial Marriage Ban. Tensions began to rise between the Royal Family and the Ambersight Elves, who resisted allowing interracial marriages. The wedding of Prince Liam Fischbach to a hybrid girl, Zelda Kross, in 1083 caused many Purists to turn away from the Royal Family. The following year, the first female heir to the Carthian throne, Hyacinth Fischbach, was born. The Great War Seeing the rising threat of the Ambersight, Queen Zelda instructed her daughter and several members of the Crownguard to visit the Ambersight capital of Labhruinn to negotiate peace. Ambersight Queen Phrowenia La Valentine refused Princess Hyacinth's offer of diplomacy and peace in October of 1099, as she intended to siege the capital city and purge the country of those she deemed inferior; primarily Humans and Hybrids. Physical description The Oakenwald Square Market, considered to be the city centre, is crowded in the daytime, with bustling crowds of all races and walks of life. Most businesses are open exclusively during the day. The back alleys throughout the city are home to some particularly shifty folk, as are the shops that are only open at nighttime. Stray animals like dogs and cats roam the streets after dark. The city is surrounded by a thick, fifty-foot stone wall, with few gates heading toward different regions and in different directions. There are often other walls and gates between some districts and between older and newer regions of the city. The cityscape is almost constantly changing, and Elves who visit the city early in their lives are often surprised to find it looking completely different if they visit later in their long lives. The most impressive building in the city is the Royal Castle, which serves as the seat of government for Cartham. The city was also built above an aquifer that feeds many wells and cisterns, so that the city cannot be cut off from fresh water when besieged. Districts The north side of the city is upper-class and home to the Crownguard and military as well as several wealthy citizens. It surrounds the Royal Castle, and as such, is heavily patrolled. The west side of the city is home to many elderly people and other peaceful folk. There are often people begging for food or money for charity and most inhabitants are extremely loyal to the royal family. The east side is the smallest, least busy part of the city, and is home to the hospital as well as several residential homes. The south side is the busiest part of the city. The streets are lined with numerous stalls selling, among other things, food, flowers and herbs. There are many pubs in this area, as well as Gypsy stores and residential homes. The south is also the worst part of the city in terms of crime, cleanliness and poverty. It is home to the slums and the pleasure district, full of brothels and gambling dens. There are many narrow alleyways throughout the southern districts, known to be muddy and have an unfortunate smell. Rarely does a building have an entryway to these alleyways, and the few that do exist are rarely used. No windows face these alleyways. * Academic District, home to many places of learning such as the University of Cartham and Carthian Preparatory School * Harbor District, where the docks and Royal Navy are located * Merchant District, the most commercially dense district of the city, home to the Oakenwald Square Market * Military District, where many members of the royal military live and are trained * Royal District, where several government buildings are located and most government workers live, home to the Royal Castle * Temple District, home to many different temples to the Goddess, including the Great Temple of Gloriana * Theatre District, a great source of joy for the wealthy, showcasing the people of many talents Notable residents * Liam Fischbach, King of Cartham * Zelda Fischbach, Queen of Cartham * Hyacinth Fischbach, Princess of Cartham * Albend Kross * Finn Woodall * Isabel Kross * John Kross * Krieger Kross * Lawrence Keese * Lydia Finekin * Mildred Luck * Mirabelle Long * Olaf Finekin * Ralof Finekin * Rose Maypull * Sophia Woodall * Vitus Luck Points of interest * Cartham City Library * Cartham City Water Reservoir * Carthian Naval Museum * Harbor Point Park * House of Song * Jousting Field * Oakenwald Square * Royal Castle * The Gallows * University of Cartham Culture Cartham City's culture is extremely diverse; the city is a melting pot of all races of people in Cartham and is home to people of all walks of life and economic situations. The population is mostly Human, and therefore magic is held in high esteem and is a great source of entertainment to onlookers. Education The children of the wealthy and powerful often attend the prestigious Carthian Preparatory School. The Princes and Princesses of Cartham have historically been enrolled at this institution. Meanwhile, the masses of poor children in Cartham attend local schools assigned to them based on their district of residence, or are home-schooled by their parents. The University of Cartham is located in the Academic District of the city, and is considered one of the finest institutions of higher learning in the world. Government Cartham City is ruled by House Fischbach, headed by the King. The King is advised by three elected councils; the Council of Guilds, the Council of Holders, and the Council of Commons. The Judicial Courts of Cartham City interpret and apply the law. Shops & Buildings * Black Dragon Tavern * Cartham City Prison * Dock Master's Office * Drunken Daemon Tavern * Finn Woodall's Shoe Shop * Fire Eater's Inn * Full Moon House * Goddess Temple * House of Song * Lockett's Puzzles & Locks * Miss Bloodroot's Potion and Ritual Supplies * Rabbit Foot Taxidermy * Rowan Ritual Supplies * Sharpe's Sea Supplies * Silver Harp * Stone Troll Inn * Stuart's Rest * Tannery Station * Thea's Tavern * The Cackling Cauldron * The Steading * The Ugly Harpy * The Violet Lantern * Temple of Silence * Wharf Master's Office * Ye Olde Concoction Shoppe Known streets Etymology Appearances * ''World's End'' Category:Cartham City